An Argument
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: Jake and Tricky get into a heated argument that causes a lot of uneasiness and lot's more between the friends of Subway Surfers. Oneshot


The mischievous band of Subway Surfers sat in their HQ of their present city,Beijing, all ready to move on.

A young girl about their age suddenly enters the room and approaches them'Hi. Are you the Subway Surfers? The-'

'The crazy band of teens who go around from city to city graffiti-ing the trains and running away from inspectors? Yep. That's us.' Tricky replied, dressed in her camo outfit.

'So you wanna join us?' Jake asked smiling at the girl.

'Or she could be a trap sent by the inspector of Beijing to catch us. After all we _did_ do some great stunts on their tracks.' Tricky reasoned.

'Tricky, that's not good we should give her a chance.' scolded Jake at Tricky's innocent comment.

She shared a look with Tasha like _what just happened?_

'So, what is your name?' Jake asked sweetly.

'I'm Alex and I'm from Moscow.' the girl,Alex said.

'What a coincidence! That's exactly where we are heading.'

'No Jake! We are heading to London. That's the schedule.' Tricky said.

'Change in plans, guys. We are heading to Moscow.' Jake casually said

'Hey! You can't change the plans at such a short notice!' Tricky shouted

'I'm the leader, I can do anything.' Jake said

'You're the leader and I'm second in command and I don't agree with you!'

'You have to!'

'I thought we were friends, and we do things only when we have all agreed with that.' Tricky's voice had emotion dropping from it.

'Tricky, you better leave your ego or you might have to leave the Surfers.' Jake retorted

'_You can't make me leave the Surfers_. I'm the most valuable player! And I will leave on my own wish when I have to and that is not in years!' Tricky screamed

'Tricky. I can fire you, you know.' Jake warned.

'You can't. That power remains with the player itself. You said that yourself, when you had brains!' Tricky said bitterly

'I'm sorry. Please don't argue because of me.' Alex said with fake emotion Jake of course could not see.

'Oh we are not arguing because of you! We are arguing because of our_ leader's_ lack of wisdom!' Tricky witch.

'Tricky! Don't be rude to the new player.' Jake chided and flashed Alex a _sorry for that_ smile.

'When did she become a player!? And why are _you_ defending her?!' Tricky was on the verge of impossible to control anger.

'She's shy and she's new.' Jake said his lame excuse.

'Oh really? I think she's very well capable of speech herself. Am I right, Fresh?' Tricky knew that he will say yes to escape her anger.

'Don't pull me into this guys.' Fresh whimpered.

'Yes. Don't gain suppport by force Tricky. They all will accept Alex and kick you out.' Jake said.

'Hey that's not I meant. I'm on Tricky's side.' Fresh said.

Jake flashed him an angry_ who's the boss_ look.

'Ugh! Excuse me guys.' Fresh started to walk out but Lucy pulled him back.

'_You_ made this mess.' Lucy said and made him sit back.

'Tricky, you may be second in command but in reality no one likes you. Right, Surfers?' Jake asked the uneasy group.

'That's not true. We need you both.' Carmen said and Frizzy, Brody and Kim nodded.

'Guys, you need to settle now.' Prince K said.

'Shall I give you an idea? We could split, like half of you in London and the rest in Moscow?' the witch- Alex suggested. Who, till now, was definitely was watching this with a smile.

'Wonderful! So who's coming to Moscow?'

'Jake. You seriously consider that, we, a very strong team, split up?' Tricky said almost about to cry.

Jake took a deep breath. 'Fine. We'll go to London and Alex will not be accompanying us as she is the root of all this. Until we reach her home town of Moscow.'

'Why-'

'It's for the best,Alex.' Jake decided.

The second the witch left Tricky hugged Jake

* * *

**I know it's sort of not good. I forgot the original idea that came into my mind so I had to do all instant idea making.**

**And I am gonna delete it if I wish and it doesn't fetch reviews.**

**Happy Eid Milad Un Nabi**


End file.
